In our daily life, influenced by the wonderful smell and by the encouragement of environment, the number of coffee drinkers have gradually increased. Owing to the increasing coffee drinking population, and also because of the their special criticism to the coffee, a variety of coffee makers are being produced to meet the different requirements of the coffee drinkers.
Among the most popular coffee makers, two of them are the most common types known to the art, one is electric-type coffee maker using electricity as the source of boiling the water, the other is using alcohol as the source of the heating procedure; the electric-type coffee maker uses electricity to heat up the metal pipes formed therein, and the heat from the metal pipes will boil the water and then gradually using the boiling water to achieve the desired filtering effect; the alcohol type coffee maker uses the characteristic feature of alcohol to boil the water inside the coffee maker, and then step by step the boiled water inside the coffee maker will drip into the coffee powder which will then be dissolved by the boiled water and become liquid coffee dripping into a container. These two kinds of coffee makers both can achieve the desired purpose of dissolving the coffee powder into liquid type coffee, yet, because the facilities of achieving the desired purpose require electricity, alcohol, different kinds of cups and even tender caring during the filtering procedure, they are generally considered to be indoor use. Once we are out of the house, and still want to have fresh coffee ready to be served, these two kinds of coffee makers are almost impossible to serve this kind of requirement, even the alcohol type coffee maker can not meet this purpose, unless a lot of precautions are being taken into consideration before making a pot of fresh coffee.
It is therefore desirable to provide a coffee maker for making fresh coffee in any difficult situation, which is simple in structure and thus cheap in cost to be used for personal requirement.